That dreary thought
by avalaana
Summary: THE PREVIOUS PARTS OF DESPICABLE ME.


Manar Salama

Writing I

The Dreary Thought

Me, me, me shouted Ashley ferociously nearly tipping over her desk. Ugh, are you kidding me? MARGO! interrupted. Now apologize. I'm sorry, Margo sounded as depressing as whimpering puppy. "I'm sorry you'll never have real parents." Tears fell over Margo's checks like pondering hail, she ran out of the class room faster than children going after an ice cream truck. Unlike Ashley, I have two sisters to worry about not about which magazine catalogue ill read next Margo thought to her. Margo's nose was running leaving her voice stubby in the middle of the depressing blue bayside school hallways. She started too reminiscent on the good times in life before her parents were killed by a drunk driver. That's it, I can't take it anymore! I'd rather be in the streets trying to survive on my own than be in this irate foster home. Their foster home was an indignant place with heartless people. Aggressively, she pushed the transparent school door; Margo raced to the foster home before she got caught by one of the bitter old teachers and got a detention. When Margo reached her destination she walked into the dim lighted, eerie foster home slowly. She didn't want to wake up the lazy, hairy, obese security guard. He just laid there on the raggedy red sofa with his mouth opened and an empty soda can in his abominated arm. Agnes, Margo's youngest sister, with a cherubic face and a perky personality was pretending to ride her imaginary fluffy unicorn. Gently, Margo grabbed her arm, shush she whispered. Come on where going to go get Edith. Edith was the middle child. She dressed like a girly girl but was a total tom boy. She didn't care what other people thought about her she was more outgoing than her other sister Margo. All she wanted was a good home. Edith was lying on the freezing, brown tiled floor with a depressing, glum face. Although all three sisters were different they could agree on one thing. They all hated this "home".

Margo, Edith, and Agnes joined hands, closed their eyes, slowly inhaled and exhaled. Right when they put their petite feet out the door luminous red flashes fulfilled the building with a raging bull horn going off. No matter where they turned they got stopped by bulky guards. Margo's heart was beating faster than a dog chasing a bone. Eh-eh- eh I could explain! Well darling there can't be an excuse for every ridiculous thing you do Mrs. Hattie said in her broken British accent. She was the head of the foster home; she ran everything and told everyone what to do. They all did as she commanded even if her command was evil. Everyone we all knew it was fake, almost as fake as her hair I don't why she tried Edith thought to herself. Edith rolled her eyes in n inadvertent manner. Margo gave her that look to stop because she knew that if Mrs. Hattie acting up like that they would be in more trouble than they were already were. Ring, ring I will get that. Mrs. Hattie walked over to the phone. Hello? Yes, Wonderful, yes, yes, that's absolutely perfect! No, thank you! Mrs. Hattie put the phone down. Girls I have fantastic news for you. Well at least for me anyway ha ha ha ha. Her evil laugh made my stomach turn upside down Margo thought to herself.

You girls have finally have found yourself a foster parent. I would punish you girls but I'm to busy celebrating the thought of you three annoying brats leaving! Margo was ecstatic; she couldn't wait to leave this dump. She wanted to scream, well she already was inside. Agnes couldn't stop grinning. I'm going to have a parent! She thought to herself. What's wrong Edith? Asked Margo nothing she put her head down as if she were ashamed of something. No! Tell me. It's just… Just what! It's just about if our new guardian isn't as nice as we think it would be. We have no idea who this person is. Edith was right. We have been let down so many times we don't know who to trust anymore. Now the only person excited was Agnes. Clueless of who what Margo and Edith were discussing she was jumping up and down with her short chubby legs. Margo sighed I don't weather to be excited, nervous or what to be. Now girls it's getting late go and head down to your dorms pack up and then hit your beds. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you three!

Agnes raced over while Margo and Edith were practically limping towards their rooms. Margo cried herself to sleep; the "Big" day was daunting her. Why me? The sound of Margo's squawky voice echoed the cold room. She couldn't bear to see who her new legal guardian was now. It could be the start of something new and beautiful or something Margo had hoped and prayed that would never happen to her and even to her worst enemies.


End file.
